gameslikeskylandersfandomcom-20200217-history
Form Force: Fate of Janden
“Justice has Many Forms.” Story In the mythical land of Janden, lived Harmonus, a powerful oracle that knows all. To protect him, he created an army of 20 heroes called the Form Force, with the power to combine and become incredibly powerful! But harmonus’ brother, Lord Bedlam, was jealous of his brother’s powers. Bedlam cast Janden into eternal darkness, and opened a portal to earth, banishing the Form Force. he also captured Harmonus and sent him to the underworld. After arriving on earth, the From Force had one goal: Free Harmonus. But Bedlam has located them, and sent his Demons out to destroy earth and Janden. Now the Form Force must Fight their way through earth and Janden to save both worlds! Characters The characters are put into 4 groups. Strongarms- these Form forcers are the big, tough guys. they use their strength to win fights. This group is lead by Kasai. Nightcrawlers- these form forcers are quiet, secretive, and sneaky. they use their cunning and stealth to win. This group is lead by Maelstrom. Taskmasters- these form forcers are the big brains. they use their intellect and plannign to outsmart others. this group is lead by Darwin. Powerhouses- these form forcers use what they were made with- their powers. they use anything from power orbs to magic scissors that can open portals to win their fights. This group is lead by Shearforce. Character specifics and grouping Group leaders: Kasai- a dragon samurai with a flaming sword and an even hotter temper. Maelstrom- a shady panther with powerful claws and a bad rep. Darwin- a sentient ape with a rocket launcher and a mind lazer. Shearforce- an elder wolf with magic scissors that can decide fate and cut through space and time. Others: Sun Block- this solar angel heats things up with his daybringer shield! (powerhouse) Ognarl- a powerful ogre with a mega club who will make enemies rethink love and life! (strongarm) Cannonbrawl-when this ballerina squid pirate takes center stage, evil better hit the deck! (taskmaster) Cooldown- When this guy says “chill out”, he means it! (Nightcrawler) Firefox- this flaming fox can speed up and burn up the competition! (Powerhouse) Hoofbeat-this centaur is no little pony! (Nightcrawler) Twostep- This robo drill sergeant will take evil through the wringer! (Powerhouse) Short Shock- when he blows a fuze, evil better watch out! (powerhouse) Rockstar- this rock golem turns it up with some sick beats! (Nightcrawler) Phibian- this frog sensei’s skin will make evil croak! (taskmaster) Wrap Wrath- this mummy will make evil cry to theirs! (Strongarm) Lowtide- star light, star bright, this starfish will put up a fight! (Strongarm) Gyro- This guy has a ball with taking evil for a spin! (Taskmaster) Pandynamo- when this sumo panda enters the ring, he brings the bam-boom! (strongarm) Spidare- to this creepy crawler, fang is the name of the game! (nightcrawler) Pop Quizzard- this magic teacher schools the forces of evil! (taskmaster) Reforming "Reforming" is what the process of changing body parts is called. the figures are about the size of marvel super hero masher, and each part has a rfid inside. there will also be extra connectors sold spererately, like double joints to make a 2 headded or 4 armed fighter. In the character menu of the game, the player will go to the "re-form" menu. there you can add new body parts to the figure from the form board. There are 5 reformable parts- Heads, Arms, legs, Weapons, and bodies. Attacks In the character menu, the player will go to "attacks" menu. there they can choose up to 3 attacks depending on the format of their figure. Naming The player gets to name their character. The Form Board The form board is like a frankenstien creation board. there you can add figure parts. Waves and Pricing The starter pack will include.. *Game *Form Board *Kasai *Shearforce *Poster the starter pack will cost $59.99. There are 3 ranks of figure- Basic, Deluxe, and Leader. the basics are 9.99, the deluxes are 14.99, and the leaders are 19.99. The first wave will include- Sun Block (basic) Phibian (basic) Lowtide (basic) Cooldown (basic) Hoofbeat (deluxe) Pandynamo (deluxe) Maelstrom (Leader) Darwin (Leader) The second wave will include- Twostep (basic) Spidare (basic) Wrap Warth (deluxe) Ognarl (deluxe) The third and final wave will include- Cannonbrawl (basic) Firefox (basic) Gyro (basic) Pop Quizzard (basic) Short Shock (basic) Rockstar (deluxe) Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Non-Skylander Games